


In Suspense

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, half clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When he was first made general, Hux indulged himself with an extravagance - a pair of new suspenders, of the finest leather. He didn't anticipate Kylo's reaction to them.





	In Suspense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> 100% inspired by [this amazing piece of art from cylin-aka-ankamo](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/151393247206/off-duty-i-urge-you-all-to-look-at-this-full-size).
> 
> Also, hooray for my 200th fic here on AO3! Hopefully y'all like this one as much as my 100th. *fingers crossed*

Hux hated belts. They spoiled the fall of his uniform. He could see the line through the fabric of his coat when he turned. His suspenders weren’t regulation, but no one ever saw them so it didn’t matter. He’d begun having them custom made, and when after his promotion to general he ordered a new set, sullust leather with stamped metal ornaments. They were an extravagance, but he felt it well deserved, and the gold First Order symbols looked amazing against the crisp white of his shirt. The first time he wore them, knowing they were there put an extra spring in his step as he strode around the Finalizer.

The look on Kylo’s face when he saw them that evening was priceless. Kylo barged into his quarters and caught him in a moment of relaxation, coat off, shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, enjoying an illicit cigarette. Kylo’s eyes immediately focused on the little First Order emblems where they sat over his nipples. He could see the words that hovered on the tip of Kylo’s melt away as he continued to stare. Finally Kylo spoke.

"Those are new."

Hux shifted, rolling his shoulders back as he leaned flush against the wall and Kylo’s gaze followed him, never shifting from the flash of metal.

“See something you like?” he drawled, letting smoke fall from his mouth as he spoke. Kylo didn’t respond, but he took a step closer, and then another. Hux considered moving away as Kylo raised a hand but decided to wait and see how this would play out. He forced himself to stand still as Kylo traced around the symbols, fingers burning a blazing trail on his skin through the cloth. When Kylo slid his fingers under the suspender he choked on his inhale as the backs of Kylo’s fingers brushed across his nipple.

“Problem?” Kylo asked. Before he could clear his lungs and respond, Kylo pulled on the strap and then let go, the metal stinging as it impacted with Hux’s hardened nub. That earned him a face full of smoke, and the sharp pain lessened with Hux’s amusement when Kylo started coughing.

“That’s a filthy habit,” Kylo said once he’d regained his breath.

“I’ve got worse.”

“Do tell.”

“I’d rather show.”

“You continue to surprise me, General.” Kylo began again where he’d started, drawing hexagons across Hux’s shirt, with a lighter touch this time, going round and round, the tip of his finger still electric despite the delicacy of the contact. Hux got distracted, focused on the movement of Kylo’s fingers, and the snap of the other suspender caught him completely off guard. The cigarette tumbled from his lips as he cried out. Kylo caught it, brought it to his own lips, and the ash burned cherry red as he sucked on it, drawing smoke deep into his lungs. Hux stole that smoke back, leaving them both flushed and gasping.

“What else do you hide under that uniform of yours?” Kylo asked when Hux finally relinquished his lips. Not waiting for an answer, he dropped the cigarette, ignoring Hux’s protest at the loss as he began working at Hux’s shirt, undoing it, baring a vee from collarbone to navel. Holding the suspenders in place, he slid the shirt off Hux’s shoulders one at a time, pushing it down until it hung at his elbows. Again he returned to the insignia, this time with nothing between the tip of his glove and Hux’s skin, black leather and rose gold contrasting against the palest of pinks. Without warning, Kylo flicked his fingers against the metal then snapped the strap again before Hux could draw breath to protest.

“I like these.”

“I did too before you got your hands on them.”

“Don’t try to claim you aren’t enjoying this.” He might have if Kylo hadn’t slid a leg between his, pressing up against his burgeoning erection. He could and did protest when Kylo’s fingers slid under the leather again.

“I think that’s enough of that,” he said as he grabbed Kylo’s wrist, halting his motion.

“How about we take them off, then?”

After a moment of consideration, Hux let his hand fall. Kylo’s fingers continued downward, slipping inside the waistband of Hux’s trousers. With a flick he released the clasps, first on one side, then the other.

“I’m wondering….” Kylo trailed off, staring down at the straps that now lay loose across Hux’s shoulders.

“Wondering how much more you could annoy me this evening?”

“No. Tell me. How flexible is this leather?”

“Why should that matter?” The look in Kylo’s eyes made him shiver.

“Shall I show you?” Kylo didn’t give him a chance to answer. Without warning his hand gripped Hux’s shoulder, spinning him around, pressing him against the transparisteel of the viewing port. Before he could begin to struggle lips grazed his neck, breath electric against his skin. He melted into the caresses despite himself, lulled by soft murmurs, by the kisses that greeted every new inch of bared flesh.

“Do I have to remind you again not to mark me?”

“Not where it shows. I know.” Kylo's lips settled at the base of his neck, just above his shoulder, sucking and nipping at the skin there. Hands massaged his shoulders and trailed their way downwards. He should have known better than to trust Kylo when his back was turned. When Kylo’s hands enclosed his wrists, he tensed, but it was too late.

Struggling did no good. Kylo wrenched his arms behind his back, holding them in place with one hand while he gathered the suspenders in the other. One hard yank had Hux up on his toes, crying out in protest as his pants rode up, uncomfortably tight against his balls. Kylo ignored him, binding Hux’s crossed forearms together.

“Yes, I like these.”

“Dammit, Kylo, if you stretch them …” Kylo shut him up with another tug.

“It won’t be a problem if you don’t struggle too much.”

He could see the smug grin on Kylo’s face, reflected in the transparisteel.

“Remind me again why I haven't stuck a knife between your ribs?”

“Would it have anything to do with this?” Pressing Hux up against the viewport, Kylo rutted against him, grinding his not-unsubstantial cock into the cleft of Hux’s ass.

“Not much you can do to me with that, with the way you have me trussed up.”

“Says you.”

Various scenarios played out in Hux’s imagination, of how Kylo might make good on that threat. None of them included being hoisted up and thrown over Kylo’s shoulder.

“What the fuck, Kylo?” There was no use struggling, not with Kylo’s arm wrapped around his legs, but he tried anyways.

"Shush."

"Oh, you did not 'shush' me, you OW!"

His words cut off with a shriek as Kylo's giant hand smacked his ass. Before he had a chance to recover Kylo dumped him on the sofa and climbed on top of him, straddling him. With his legs pinned between Kylo's and his arms trapped beneath him, he couldn't do anything but glare up at Kylo.

"Such a murderous look. I better do something about that if I want to sleep safely tonight."

Unceremoniously, he hoisted Hux up, propping him against the cushioned arm of the sofa. Knowing Kylo expected him to protest again, Hux bit back the scathing words that hovered at the tip of his tongue. His determination to remain silent was tested when Kylo leaned in, mouthing at the line of soft hair below his belly button. Instead of traveling further down, he surprised Hux, working his way up until his lips grazed Hux’s nipple. Already sensitive from Kylo's earlier ministrations, it peaked instantly under his touch. Kylo gave it a flick of his tongue, then circled the areola before sucking the nub into his mouth. Hux arched up off the sofa, biting his lip, as Kylo twisted the other between his fingers.

Between the little bolts of pleasure that ran through him with each touch and the fact that with his mouth so occupied, Kylo couldn't speak, Hux decided he approved of their current situation after all. As the minutes ticked by and Kylo made no move to transfer his attentions to other parts of his anatomy, he started to rethink his opinion. As Kylo's tongue continued to lave over and over his hardened buds, he began to squirm beneath Kylo despite himself.

Interspersed with scrapes of teeth, Kylo kept switching back and forth between his nipples, worrying the other not under his lips with his fingers, and they started making the transition from sensitive to over sensitive. He'd given up all pretense of indifference now, moaning and rocking his hips, trying to draw Kylo's efforts to the increasingly uncomfortable condition of his trousers, but to no avail. Kylo remained deliberately oblivious. Finally, Hux caved.

"Are you going to do that all night?"

"Yes, I think I am." That was not the answer Hux wanted to hear. Kylo continued to torment him, stepping up his efforts. He latched onto one, imitating an industrial vacuum, giving the other a vicious twist at the same time. Cursing, he tried to pull away, devolving into another shriek as Kylo's teeth clamped down.

"None of that now." Snaking an arm behind him, Kylo wrapped his hands around Hux's bound arms, holding him in place, before returning his attention to Hux's chest. Hux couldn't budge him, no matter what he did, and Kylo wouldn't be swayed, not by swearing, not by begging, and certainly not by threats of retaliation. He laughed at those.

By the time he pronounced himself satisfied, both of Hux's nipples had turned an angry purple in color, and bruises radiated out from each, livid against his pale skin. Hux didn't bother trying to hold in his groan of relief when Kylo's fingers finally found their way down to his cock, palming him through the cloth.

"Considering how much you've been complaining, this is a surprise," he said as he worked Hux free of his trousers. "You've already made a mess."

Precome had soaked through the fabric. Hux's cock bobbed between them, tip glistening, once Kylo freed it. Deft fingers released his own and Hux whined in relief when Kylo's hand closed around them both. Ignoring Kylo's chuckle, he thrust up into the circle of his hand, hoping to distract him from further torments.

Kylo seemed to have worked himself up to a fever pitch, because he didn't hold back. He squeezed, twisted, slid his hand up to their tips, rubbing his thumb over them both and down to the base again, irregular at first but quickly settling into the rhythm they both preferred. His breath and Kylo's both came in short gasps, a counterpoint to Kylo's strokes. He could feel his orgasm building as Kylo added that twist of his wrist that Hux loved to every stroke, pooling at the base of his spine, spreading outward, warmth flooding out from his core. Kylo always came within seconds of him, and today was no exception. Come splattered across Hux's chest, his and Kylo's both, painting him in swathes of glistening white. Kylo stroked them through it until Hux whimpered at the overstimulation. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kylo's hand relaxed, but he should have known Kylo wasn't through with him yet. Even in the throes of pleasure, he'd still managed to aim. He yelped as Kylo started lapping at his chest, beginning, of course, with one of his poor abused nipples. Every stroke of his tongue ended with a swirl across his chafed skin. Hux gritted his teeth, knowing anything he said would only prolong the torment, biting his lip to hold in the sigh of relief when Kylo finally relented, sitting up and helping him upright as well.

Still focused on not giving Kylo the satisfaction of a reaction, Hux didn't twitch at the sensation of his suspenders unwinding from his arms by themselves. Kylo knew better than to help him as he stretched, working the aches out of his shoulders. He lolled back against the other arm of the sofa, watching Hux with a satisfied smirk on his face. Forcing himself up into a sitting position, Hux pulled the straps back into place and swore when his suspicions were confirmed.

“You did stretch them after all, you asshole."

"Told you it'd happen if you didn't stay still."

"Like that could've happened. And wipe that grin off your face. All that effort and you still missed a spot.”

“I did not.”

“Not on me.” Hux pointed at the splatter of cum across Kylo's abs.

"Gonna clean me up? It's only fair."

He felt a stab of pride at the surprise that flickered across Kylo's face when he leaned over, pushing Kylo back against the cushions. Maintaining eye contact, he took a swipe across Kylo's stomach, then another, watching as Kylo's eyelids fluttered. He waited until they closed before he struck, teeth sinking into flesh. Kylo jackknifed off the sofa with a shout, landing on the floor, hands splayed out behind him. He glared up at Hux for a moment, then started chuckling.

“I asked for that.”

”Yes, you most certainly did.”

“Now that you’ve taken your revenge, will I be allowed in the bedroom tonight?”

“Taken my revenge? Please. I’ve barely started. Step one foot in my bedroom tonight and I’ll paddle your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for two days.”

“Sounds great. See you then.”

“Oh, I can’t wait until tonight.”

“That makes two of us.”

Hux woke alone in bed the next morning. The sheets next to him were cool, as usual. Kylo always slipped away shortly after Hux fell asleep, and he was fine with that. Really he was.

He stumbled into his 'fresher, grimacing at the livid marks that still showed on his chest. Opening the mirrored door to the wall cabinet, he stared in disbelief for a few moments before starting to swear. His tube of bacta cream sat on the shelf, cap missing. The tube was squeezed flat. He tried but couldn't squeeze even a tiny dollop out.

"I'm going to kill him."

When he checked his datapad he found out Kylo had taken his shuttle out in the wee hours. He’d done it on purpose, because if he’d been anywhere in Hux’s vicinity that day blood would have been shed. He didn’t have time to stop by the medbay to requisition another tube of cream so his entire shift was torture. With the stretch there was extra play in his suspenders, and they rubbed across his chest every time he moved, further abusing his poor nipples and bringing to mind the activities of the previous night. By the time he made it back to his corners that evening, it was a race to see which came first – the soothing balm for his skin or relief for his aching balls.

Masturbation came first, the endorphins easing the application of the cream. As he dabbed it on, hissing with each dollop, he began to make a list of all the ways he’d make Kylo pay. Starting, of course, with buying him a new pair of suspenders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
